


Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, steal me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beauty and the Beast!AUminus the talking housewares.





	1. Chapter 1

(( Age gap. Beauty and the beast AU in which Sebastian was cursed to look like a beast. Jim is nineteen.)) Jims's parents had always told him not to wander off. They'd always said it'd get him in trouble, but he never listened. As they travelled from town to town, city to city through large stretches of country side, villages and forests, Jim strayed from their group and found himself in all sorts of predicaments. They'd been crossing a thick, dark wood for hours now. It was slow going with the thick plant life and thorns, and the heavy snow only hindered their progress further. Eventually it got to dark and they stopped in a clearing, lighting a fire and setting up for the night. Jim shared a caravan with his twin brother, which was really a hindrance on himself. Even the bravest man could be intimidated by a dark wood in the middle of the night, surely, yet Jim wanted nothing more than to venture into it without his brother snitching. His parents shared their other caravan, and the two other families they travelled with shared their own. It was a dull, eventless life in which Jim was never left alone. Though when Jim saw his chance, as everyone settled around their fire with dinner in their laps, he took it and crept away, wandering into the forest to be swallowed by the dark. In retrospect, that may not have been the best decision. As he soon found himself unsure of which direction he was coming or going in, the snow was blinding him and the light of his family's fire was long gone. It felt like an eternity of blind walking until he saw some light. Jim scrambled towards it, already ready to settle his caravan for the night and not go wandering at least until he forgot this experience. However once he got closer, he realised it was not his family at all. But it was certainly something interesting. A castle in the distance, a single light in a window. There were tall fences and gates around it, but they were simply a challenge, and after gathering his cape into his arms so it wouldn't become snagged, Jim scrambled over the fence and began wandering through the vast gardens surrounding the castle that looked further and further away with every step. The wind and snow stung his cheeks, his hands by now were already numb. His family wouldn't leave without him, so perhaps he could wait things out somewhere until the morning and find them then. It'd be easier. And the castle was so huge, it'd be no trouble to hide there. Considering it looked unoccupied. After he finally reached the castle, Jim began circling it, following the perimeter until he found an empty stable connected to what seemed to be the kitchen. Jim slumped onto some hay so old it held dust and sighed, yawning and pulling his cape over himself. He was really quite small, so it covered his whole body when he curled up. He fell asleep almost straight away, snoring quietly.

  
Sebastian had been here for some time now. It wasn't as though he hated to be alone. In fact, before the curse, he quite liked to be alone. But in that solidarity, he had the knowledge that his family was quite close by. Now he had no one. He was long forgotten in his castle, deep into the forest. His parents had died when he'd just had the curse for a few years. His father, his mother had said, had died of hypothermia after running into the snow. Running away from him, he was sure. Or escaping their family. His mother had died only months later. She had wasted away every day, the loneliness taking her. Who could be happy with no one to love except a beast of a son? When Sebastian, at sixteen, had realised he was alone, he had run to the nearest village for help. That had been a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. They had beaten and stabbed him. His only saviour was a man who admired his mother and had dumped him back into the castle with a warning to never again leave it's safety. That was a warning Sebastian took seriously even to this day. His senses were so honed that he knew the minute a stranger was on his grounds. The castle was big, and Sebastian could not find him until deep into the night, but once he did he knew that he could not let him go. What if he saw and returned with the men of his town? Safety was his reason for carrying the boy to the highest room in the castle and locking the door. But part of his mind knew that he hoped to escape his loneliness. To maybe have someone for him. The one thing he could do in apology was lay a thick blanket over the boy, the fire flickering away during the night to warm the room.

Jim woke with the sun, it's gaze warming his face until his body realised the warmth and gently roused him. He hadn't slept this kindly in ages, not since he'd lived in an actual house anyway. The boy landed flat on his face as he rolled out of bed, tangled thoroughly in the thick blanket. "Oi!" He yelped, rubbing a thick lump on his forehead as he made to stand, a frown settling on his face at the sight. The room was small, but not nearly as cold as the world beyond, stone floors and numerous candles, all of which were burnt to stubs Not good, this was definitely not good. Jim began to panic, dashing to the windowsill, he was oh so terrified to see just how /high up/ he was. Far too high for a stable. "What the hell?" He muttered, unable to shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. His brother had warned him numerous times about the beastly prince, about how he'd killed the king and queen. Jim stumbled to the door tugging on it fiercely. He did not want to die, not without his family knowing what had happened to him, or just how sorry he was. What would his brother say? Richie would be heartbroken. "You can't eat me! I won't let you!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the door.

Sebastian had been lying in front of the fire when he heard the shouting and he growled to himself, shaking the morning sleepiness away. Ah. He was awake. Slowly he moved up the stairs as silently as he could, listening to the lock twist and groan with the boy's efforts. So he knew who had taken him. "I do not plan to eat you." He growled through the door as he paced in front of it, annoyed that he was not more thankful. He would have frozen out there. "If you knew it was who lived here, why did you trespass!?" He asked then, annoyed by the fear.

Jim froze on the spot, backing away from the door. The voice sounded human, far too human for anyone with claws and fangs and all the unimaginable horrors of Richard's tale "I.. didn't know. I got lost.. found a place to sleep. I didn't know this was your castle, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jim was trembling, pressed against the far wall of the room, blanket clutched close to him as some last line of defence. "Please let me go.. I won't come back, not ever! Out of sight out of mind! I won't even tell anyone." he added, petrified.

"I wish I could take your word for that.. But I've been lied to before." Sebastian sighed, finally clicking the lock open and standing tall as the door swung open. He stood over six foot and was covered in hair that bushed out over his body. Horns stuck up out of the top of his head and his teeth were pointy and jagged when he spoke, but his blue eyes were sad as he watched Jim cower, his tail tucking in against his body. "You have to stay." He said finally, stepping into the light and causing his many scars to be revealed.

"Please... I" Jim started, his face falling flat at the hideous sight, the beast's face was marred, just how Richard had said. "No! My brother will worry, they'll come looking for me. They'll kill you!" Jim threatened, entirely unsure if they'd actually dare to come anywhere near the castle. Most everyone knew the stories, and what it looked like. Most everyone wouldn't have bee quite so stupid as to have wandered in by mistake. "Don't you dare come any closer" he managed in a little squeak, shrunken terribly against the stone.

  
"I wish I could take your word for that.. But I've been lied to before." Sebastian sighed, finally clicking the lock open and standing tall as the door swung open. He stood over six foot and was covered in hair that bushed out over his body. Horns stuck up out of the top of his head and his teeth were pointy and jagged when he spoke, but his blue eyes were sad as he watched Jim cower, his tail tucking in against his body. "You have to stay." He said finally, stepping into the light and causing his many scars to be revealed.

"Do you fear me, little kitten?" Sebastian asked as he stalked even closer. It had been a while since his face had been revealed to someone new and he found Jim's reaction interesting. He didn't particularly like the fear he gave out, but it made him feel powerful in this moment. "Are your family townspeople?" He asked then, wondering just how far the tales of the beast had travelled. He was in the room now. Only two or three feet from the boy.

Jim would have argued, he would have said something nasty were it not for the actual terror keeping him ever so firmly planted there. "We travel.. in caravans.. with this other family. I lived in the village -- a long time ago." he wheezed, trying to will himself to run for the open door, to dash past the other and escape.. it was worth a shot. "I have a little brother, and he is very sweet, when he's not getting on your nerves." Jim continued, edging over to line himself up with the door. "He is going to think I've gone and died because of him" He took a deep breath, one shot James. That's all you're ever going to get. -- Jim continued explaining, bit by bit. He told the beast about Richard's stories, and just how much he loved his brother.  
Jim was crying by the end of it, just from talking about him without really paying attention to much else beyond his escape route.

Sebastian could see right through him. He watched as Jim spoke and never once met his eye. He was planning to run for the door, and he knew it. "I am willing to cut you a deal. Since you are so very caring." He decided, stepping to the side to block the door just as Jim seemed to want to run. "I want you to stay. For two days." He explained then, crossing his paws. "I will deliver a note to your family that says you will catch up and when your two days are up, I will let you take one of my horses and catch up with them."

"I do not trust you. How the hell am I supposed to know you'll let me go in two days? Unharmed -- even?! How do I know you won't follow me, you won't hurt my brother?" Jim looked up, quickly brushing the tears away. He hadn't meant to tell the beast so much, there wasn't much about Richard he didn't know by now. He began to feel sick to his stomach, a freshly green pallor coming to his face. "There's a catch, there's always a catch." Jim stood up, embarrassingly short, even as he stood on his tip toes with his head out of the window, nauseous beyond belief.

"I want you to stay." Sebastian finally admitted in a growl as Jim turned his back to him, slinking up even closer until he gripped the back of his neck. He didn't know why he was bothering to cut deals. The boy had trespassed and now he was being punished. "And if you leave, your brother will take your place. Whether you return to your family or not." He continued then, never once hoping that Jim could be the boy who broke the spell. It seemed too good to be true. "What do you say to that, little one?"

Jim felt a shiver run down his spine at the grip on his neck, utterly disgusted by the whole idea. "You'll leave my brother be... So long as I stay here?" he asked, knees trembling as he let his forehead rest against the window pane. Poor Richard didn't deserve this, not when it was Jim who got in trouble in the first place. Jim could feel the sick rising to his throat at the prospect of explaining.. of lying to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

(( Age gap. Beauty and the beast AU in which _______ was cursed to look like a beast. _____ is nineteen.))

  


______'s parents had always told him not to wander off. They'd always said it'd get him in trouble, but he never listened. As they travelled from town to town, city to city through large stretches of countryside, villages and forests, _____ strayed from their group and found himself in all sorts of predicaments. They'd been crossing a thick, dark wood for hours now. It was slow going with the thick plant life and thorns, and the heavy snow only hindered their progress further. Eventually, it got too dark and they stopped in a clearing, lighting a fire and setting up for the night. _____ shared a caravan with his twin brother, which was really a hindrance on himself. Even the bravest man could be intimidated by a dark wood in the middle of the night, surely, yet _____ wanted nothing more than to venture into it without his brother snitching. His parents shared their other caravan, and the two other families they travelled with shared their own. It was a dull, eventless life in which _____ was never left alone. Though when _____ saw his chance, as everyone settled around their fire with dinner in their laps, he took it and crept away, wandering into the forest to be swallowed by the dark. In retrospect, that may not have been the best decision. As he soon found himself unsure of which direction he was coming or going in, the snow was blinding him and the light of his family's fire was long gone. It felt like an eternity of blind walking until he saw some light. ____ scrambled towards it, already ready to settle his caravan for the night and not go wandering at least until he forgot this experience. However, once he got closer, he realised it was not his family at all. But it was certainly something interesting. A castle in the distance, a single light in a window. There were tall fences and gates around it, but they were simply a challenge, and after gathering his cape into his arms so it wouldn't become snagged, ______ scrambled over the fence and began wandering through the vast gardens surrounding the castle that looked further and further away with every step. The wind and snow stung his cheeks, his hands by now were already numb. His family wouldn't leave without him, so perhaps he could wait things out somewhere until the morning and find them then. It'd be easier. And the castle was so huge, it'd be no trouble to hide there. Considering it looked unoccupied. After he finally reached the castle, _____ began circling it, following the perimeter until he found an empty stable connected to what seemed to be the kitchen. _____ slumped onto some hay so old it held dust and sighed, yawning and pulling his cape over himself. He was really quite small, so it covered his whole body when he curled up. He fell asleep almost straight away, snoring quietly.


End file.
